Through the Closet
by this-be-me
Summary: I changed chap. 1 just a bit.Andie and Chrissy venture beyond their world... and into Vash's! They are stuck in Gunsmoke! VM and WM pairings
1. Behind the Bush

Disclaimer: I don't own Trigun or any of my friends. I barely own me. Scratch that, I don't own me.

For anyone who reads Vashluver1's fics, yes, I did copy her, but the idea sounded like fun. You can hate me for it if you want, but I just hope you enjoy it. Review, please!

**Through the Closet**

**Chapter 1: Behind the Bush**

Andie sat at home, thinking of what to do.

"I'm so bored..." she thought out loud. "I know!" she said as she jumped up and grabbed the phone. "I'll call Stephanie!"

She dialed the number and waited as it rang continuously. The message came on so she hung up and dialed again. This time there was an answer.

"Hello?" It was Stephanie.

"Hi," Andie said, going along with their usual joke of saying 'hi' over and over.

"Hey Andie. What's up?"

"Bored! What are you doing?"

"Absolutely nothing. You?"

"Same. Wanna come over?"

"Sure. I'll be there soon." They hung up and Stephanie put on her shoes. She rushed down the stairs and ran into her younger brother, Jacob.

"Watch where you're going, stupid," he said as he picked up the toys he'd dropped.

"Watch where you're going, stupid," she imitated as she walked into the garage. She pulled her bike out from the mess and rode to Andie's house.

They sat in Andie's room for almost an hour on the computer. They soon got tired of it and tried to think of something else to do.

"We're so bored..." they said together. They were lying on the floor listening to Andie's Simple Plan CD.

"We should call someone," Andie finally said.

"Like who?" Stephanie looked at her curiously.

"Uh... Chrissy?" she suggested.

"Fine. As long as we do something." Andie sat up and grabbed the phone. She dialed Chrissy's number and waited for her to answer.

"Hello?"

"Hey. Chrissy? It's Andie."

"Oh. Hi!"

"Hey. Steph and I were wondering if you wanted to come over. We're bored as- well, you get the idea," Andie said, remembering her friend's hatred of cursing.

"Sounds good. I'm bored too. Can I sleep over?"

"Sure."

"Okay. I'll come as soon as I get my stuff together."

"Seeya soon, then."

"Seeya." Andie turned to Stephanie.

"Chrissy's coming and she's sleeping over. Do you want to sleep over too?"

"Can't. My grandparents are coming from Ohio. I can't even stay for dinner." Andie gave her a sympathetic look.

"Maybe some other time then." Stephanie nodded and they waited for Chrissy to arrive.

Chrissy got there about twenty minutes later. She dropped her night stuff on Andie's bed and shook the other girls, who had fallen asleep while waiting. Andie looked startled and blinked a lot.

"How long have I been sleeping?" she asked Chrissy in a sleepy voice.

"Couldn't have been more than twenty minutes. I just got here." Andie looked relieved.

"Good. Sorry about falling asleep. We were so bored." She remembered Stephanie and looked at her. Her eyes were closed and she was snoring.

"Get up, Steph," she said and stood up. Steph opened her eyes and stood up.

"No wonder you're so bored! You're sitting inside being lazy! You should be outside doing something! Ever heard of exercise?"

"Well, I, uh, ugh, you win. Let's go be active," she said sarcastically as she put on a fake smile.

"It's better then sitting here," Stephanie said as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

They all went down to the backyard. Andie and Stephanie turned to Chrissy.

"We're outside. Now what?" Stephanie said and looked expectantly at Chrissy.

"Why do I have to come up with something?"

"Because you're the one who told us to come out here in the first place!"

"Remember those games we used to play when we were little?" Andie said, interrupting their squabble. She could tell they were getting annoyed with each other. "Where we had adventures and there was magic and everything?"

"Yeah. So?" Stephanie and Chrissy said together and then glared at each other.

"Why don't we do that? A blast from the past. It'd be fun." Stephanie rolled her eyes.

"I'd rather watch Trigun. I still haven't seen all of the episodes." Chrissy just looked at her.

"You'd rather sit on your butt and watch that stupid show than do this?" She smiled at Andie. "I think it sounds like fun."

They both looked at Stephanie. She threw up her arms in surrender. "Fine. But if it's stupid, I quit." Andie grinned.

"Deal. Come on."

Time flew by as they became knights and wizards and defeated dragons and evil. Stephanie wanted to be evil, but they wouldn't let her.

It was almost dark and they had already ventured to the far corners of Andie's backyard (The Dark Jungle) when her mom called.

"Stephanie! Your mom's here!" They were all surprised that it had gotten so late.

"Must be dinner time. I'll see you guys later!" she said and jogged back to the house.

"Bye!" Andie and Stephanie called before returning to their game.

"Stephanie got eaten by one of the giant anacondas in the jungle then. We still have to find the portal." They were looking for a hidden portal that led to another world in the darkest depths of the jungle. Andie pointed to a tall, wide bush with a small amount of room behind it.

"It must be behind there!" she said and they walked towards the bush. She was first to slide against the fence behind it. Suddenly everything was completely dark. She couldn't see or feel the bush in front of her. She did feel Chrissy push her as she tried to get behind the bush and kept sliding along the fence behind her. Her side soon hit something wooden. She stuck her arms out in front of her but didn't feel any bush and the wood at her side wasn't bush. She turned to face it and ran her hands over it. She found a doorknob and turned it.

She was looking into a bar. It was lit by candles and wreaked of alcohol. There were men of all ages sitting at the many tables.

"You have a bar behind your bush?" Chrissy hissed in her ear as a door quietly closed. Andie whipped around. Chrissy was there, standing in front of a door.

"I don't think we're behind the bush anymore," Andie said. and Chrissy turned around and opened the door. It was only a small closet.

"But it was there. We went behind the bush? Where'd it go?" She turned to face Andie again. She was ghostly white.

Andie looked back at occupants of the bar. There were two in the corner that caught her eye. They looked like they were arguing.

"Chrissy! Look! Over there! Do you see them?" Andie squealed and pointed at the two men.

"It's two guys arguing." She started laughing. "The one with the shorter hair just hit the other one. What's with that guy's long hair anyways? It sticks straight up!"

One of the candles reflected off of something. Chrissy gasped.

"He has a gun!" She looked around. "They all have guns! We're going to get killed here, aren't we? We'll never make it out alive!"

"Calm down! They won't shoot us!"

"How do you know?"

"I know who that guy is. Just trust me, okay?" Chrissy looked confused, but nodded. She followed as Andie walked up to them, pulled a chair over, and sat down. The men stared at her.

"Do you want something?" the shorter-haired one said.

"We aren't familiar with these parts. We need to stay with you. You wouldn't want young children to be alone, would you?" She gave the longer-haired one puppy-dog eyes.

"Actually-"

"Of course we wouldn't," he said, glaring at the other one. "But we can't take you with us. We need all we have. We couldn't help you and you couldn't help us." He truly looked sorry, but Andie knew he was their only chance.

Smiling innocently, she grabbed his gun and cocked it, pointing it at him under the table. The two men and Chrissy's eyes widened in alarm.

"We could always collect the $$60,000,000,000 reward instead, Vash the Stampede," she whispered, still smiling.

She didn't think it was possible, but Vash's eyes got even wider. He looked at the other man.

"I think we can afford to take care of two extra girls, right?" He said, still keeping an eye on Andie.

"Personally, I think you'd deserve it if she shot you. But fine. It's only two insignificant humans." Vash nodded and smiled at Andie.

She smiled and gave him back his gun. Chrissy pulled a chair over.

"Wait a second, this is Vash?" she asked Andie, who nodded. Chrissy cracked up laughing. "This is Vash? This stupid, silly-haired coward is Vash? The guy that you and Heather love so much? This is him?"

Andie glared at her and Vash looked offended and scared at the same time.

"Don't insult his hair! Rem was the one who first styled it like that for him." She smiled softly at him, but he looked even more scared.

"Rem... I remember her. Didn't she die? Yeah. Knives killed her or something, right?" Andie and Vash looked at the other man, who smiled.

"That's true," he said. Chrissy realized who he was.

"Oh," she said quietly.

"How do you know all this?" Vash asked Andie.

"Uh, we, we just know." This seemed to satisfy Vash for now. He looked at Chrissy.

"What did you say about love earlier?" Chrissy smiled.

"Nothing!" Andie shouted. Knives laughed.

"I'm starting to like this girl," he said, nodding at Andie. She beamed with pride.

"I like this one better," Vash said, looking at Chrissy. "She seems safer." Andie rolled her eyes.

Knives stood up and stretched his arms. "Let's go find a hotel. I'm tired."

They found one and got Vash and Knives a room together and Andie and Chrissy a room together.

"Tomorrow I want to know more about you two," Vash said. "Goodnight!"

He went back to his room where Knives was already asleep. He got into bed and thought about the person he missed most, Meryl Stryfe, before drifting off to sleep.

I hope you liked it! Review, please!


	2. Mr Priest

Disclaimer: Do I really need to say it? Oh well, I will. I don't own Trigun or my friends. However, I do own a very cool Monkeys CD that I'm currently listening too!

Here's chapter 2! I hope you like it. I'll have more people coming in the next chapter probably. Review!

Chapter 2

Mr. Priest

Andie could feel someone pushing and prodding her.

"Go away, Connor," she said without opening her eyes.

"Connor? Who's Connor?" Andie's eyes shot open at the sound of the familiar voice. Then she remembered. She and Chrissy had gone behind the bush and somehow ended up on Gunsmoke with Vash the Stampede and Millions Knives.

"C-Connor is m-my brother," she said, blinking at him.

"Oh. Sorry to wake you up, but we need to talk. How about over breakfast?" Andie grinned.

"Let me guess... Donuts?" Vash cringed and shook his head.

"You scare me with how much you know. That's what I'm going to find out. You're going to tell me and yes, while eating donuts." She nodded.

"Okay. Now wait outside while I change." He left and she dressed silently. She was extra careful to be quiet so she wouldn't wake Chrissy. She scribbled 'Gone to breakfast. Be back soon. –Andie' on a scrap of paper she found and met Vash outside.

Outside was cold and windy. Andie was glad she'd worn her favorite black sweatshirt as she pulled it close to her.

"First question," Vash said. "Who are you?"

She held out her hand and he shook it as she introduced herself. "I am Annelise Jensen. Andie for short. The other girl is Chrissy Louen. We're from Earth, but it's different. It's not destroyed or anything."  
"I'm not sure I understand, but you can explain more later. You already know who I am, which brings me to my next question. How do you know so much about me?"

"I can explain it in my answer. You see, where I come from, you aren't exactly, oh, how do I put this, Vash, well, you aren't real. You don't exist. You're a figure of Yasuhiro Nightow's imagination." He looked utterly bewildered.

"I think I'm more confused now than I was before you 'explained'," he told her. She sighed.

"Well, in my world, you are the main character of a cartoon." He didn't know what to say, so he said nothing. "It was based on a comic book," she added hopefully.

"A cartoon?" he asked dryly. She nodded.

"An adult cartoon if that makes you feel any better."

He looked pale, so she decided to change the subject. "How about we get you those donuts." She smiled at him. He nodded and they walked on.

The bakery was almost empty and a very annoyed baker stood at the counter, arguing with a tall man.

"Please, sir. I'll starve if you don't give me anything! I'll even do dishes to pay for it!"

Andie and Vash had frozen at the sight of the man.

"You," Vash whispered. '_This day just keeps getting crazier and crazier,'_ he thought. _'I wouldn't be surprised if I woke up soon.'_

"Huh?" the man said as he turned at the familiar voice. His normally jet-black hair was gray with dust and it hung limply in his dirty face. He looked as though he hadn't eaten in days.

Andie flung herself onto him. Her arms locked around his waist as she cried with happiness into his shirt.

"I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you," she repeated as the priest looked questioningly at Vash.

"Who's this?" he asked.

"This is Andie." Wolfwood looked down at her and back at Vash.

"What's she doing?" Vash shrugged.

"Whatever it is, it's better you than me."

Just then, Chrissy came bounding into the shop. She stopped to catch her breath before noticing Andie.

"You left without me! I ran all the way here! Who is that guy?" She looked at Wolfwood in disgust.

"Chrissy, It's Wolfwood!" Andie squealed. Chrissy tried to remember.

"Oh! That's right. The killer priest you're always squealing about." Wolfwood didn't look too pleased with the title 'killer priest'. Andie squealed again.

"Wait a second. Didn't he die?" Chrissy asked. Andie released him and straightened up.

"Yes he did. He's either alive and I have no idea how or I was just clinging to a dead man. Neither of those make me happy." They all looked at Wolfwood for an answer. He just shrugged.

"I thought I was surely going to die, but I woke up. That's all I know."

"What an intelligent answer," Chrissy said sarcastically. Wolfwood ignored her.

"Can I borrow some money? I ran out and the baker won't give me any damn food." Andie looked at Chrissy and the boys followed her gaze. Chrissy was giving him the most evil eye he'd ever seen, and that was saying something.

"Did I do something wrong?" He smiled innocently at her. His smile usually won forgiveness for anything when it came to girls, but not this time.

"What kind of priest are you? You should know better than to curse in front of innocent children! If you say any more of those horrible words I will hurt you! Better yet, I'll have her hug you again!" Chrissy pointed at Andie who grinned. "Do you understand?"

"Yes. No profanity. Nothing obscene. Gotcha." He smiled again. "Now, if you want to get some of that anger out, I have a portable confessional! Just stick a quarter in the slot and let it out!" She glared at him again and he shut up.

"Now that that's over, I'm going to get my donut. Who wants one? It's on me!" Vash pulled out a few double dollars and they bought their donuts.

They ate them as they walked back to the hotel. Vash was being very quiet.

"You okay?" Andie asked quietly.

"Yeah. For just finding out I don't exist, I think I'm feeling pretty good."

There's chapter 2 for ya. Chapter 3 should be up soon. I'm about to start writing it!


End file.
